


The Fault in our Stars

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: Henry and Charlotte are enjoying their anniversary in a cabin when Henry has an idea. What happens when things go wrong?





	The Fault in our Stars

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes, of course I do," Henry ran his fingers through his bright, red hair which was sticking out in every angle. "Just calm down, Charlotte."

"I can't stay calm! I can't! You know why?" Charlotte challenged. "Because you got us lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"No! I've told you, Charlotte, we're not lost,"

They were walking in the forest, and the sky was turning pink, signaling the sun was going down very quickly. They were staying at a nice cabin for their anniversary, when Henry decided to go for a hike. Somewhere along the way they took a wrong turn and... well, got lost. But Henry claims that he knows how to get them back. They just have to wait til' the sun goes fully down.

"I don't understand. Why do we have until nightfall?" Charlotte asked. Henry still hadn't told her how he planned to get them back to the cabin.

"Because of the-" Henry broke off and raised his arms up triumphantly. "Stars! Yes, they're out! Okay so-" Henry broke off again, this time mumbling to himself.

"Henry, dear, what are you doing?"

Henry just shushed and waved her off, his hand still lingering in the air.

"Okay, this way!"

Henry starts off to the right, pulling Charlotte along with him. After what seemed like forever, Henry stopped, and look up to the sky again. After a few minutes, he took off again with Charlotte trailing behind him. This went on for the next 30 minutes or so. They would've kept going if Charlotte hadn't stopped them.

"Henry! You don't know where we're going, do you?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Henry sighed and sat down on a rock nearby. "I'm sorry, Lottie. I was just following the stars, like my father taught me. It's been a while, so I must have forgotten something. I don't know. I don't know what happened, they never let me down before." Henry sighed again, this time getting up to hug Charlotte. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, I do, Henry. I just want to go home," Charlotte sighed, resting her head right below Henry's chest.

"I KNOW!", Henry beamed. His eyes were wide and his smile was huge. He rushed his backpack off and quickly rummaged through it before he pulled out a thin, black object. "We can call for help!"

It looks could kill, Henry would be dead, for at that moment, Charlotte had the most murderous glare on him.

"You've had a phone all along?!", Charlotte demanded, her face red with anger.

Henry slowly put the phone in her hand before backing away, putting as much distance between him and his wife as possible, keeping her in his sights. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"W-well-", Henry stuttered. "At least we had a nice walk."


End file.
